Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard that defines communications protocols to interface not only various computer peripherals, such as keyboards, pointing devices, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives and network adapters to computing devices, but also various computing devices, such as smartphones, laptops, tablets and video game consoles with each other.
USB standardizes the communications protocols to transfer data as well as power between devices. For example, a mobile phone may be charged via a USB port of a laptop while simultaneously may also be used to exchange data between the mobile phone and the laptop.